villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurozumi Orochi
Kurozumi Orochi (in Japanese: 黒炭オロチ, Kurozumi Orochi) is the shogun of the Wano Country. Many years ago, he allied with Kaido and the Beast Pirates to kill Kozuki Oden. Since his rule, Wano Country has been polluted and most of the citizens in the country are oppressed by his rule. He is a major antagonist in the Wano Country Arc in One Piece. Personality Orochi is considered to be a cruel individual based on what the Kozuki retainers and other individuals have said about him. In the past he was responsible for Kozuki Oden's death and became the shogun of Wano hinting at his intentions to gain power through cruel ways. As the ruler of the Wano Country, Kurozumi has access to the food and water that was not poisoned through the pollution but seems to not care about the majority of the country that does not have the eatable food and drinkable water. He also does not care about the citizens who are oppressed by the authority of the Beast Pirates. Orochi is also paranoid and fearful of Kozuki Toki's prophecy that he would be defeated one night 20 years after Oden's death by nine samurais. Orochi also have an interest in the Wano Country's top idol, Kumorasaki, and wants to make her his woman. In business dealings with CP-0, Orochi is willing to get what he wants and feels that he has a lot of power. Because of his allegiance to Kaido, Orochi is confident and does not have any fear of the Celestial Dragons and the Marines. At the banquet, Orochi shows that he enjoys the banquet and is relaxed. Orochi is sensitive to people who speaks ill of him or laughs at him. He orders his men and the Beast Pirates to harm or kill anyone who speaks ill of him. Orochi will become enraged if anyone laughs at him and would attempt to kill the person himself if he finds them. Biography Past When Kozuki Oden rose to power in the Wano Country, Orochi was aware of this and wanted to know about what Oden knows about Raftel. Around the same time Orochi came into contact with Kaido and became allies. Oden refused to tell them anything about Raftel. With Kaido's help, Orochi managed to execute Oden, destroy his castle, and usurp his position as the new shogun of the Wano Country. Before her death, Kozuki Toki prophesied that Orochi would meet his end 20 years later one night when nine samurais would appear. Since her prophecy, Orochi has been paranoid about that possibility. Since his usurpation, he maintained a solid rule on Wano Country. Under his allegiance with Kaido, he allows the Beast Pirates to set up factories on Wano Country to help him create his own weapons. Orochi also maintains an oppressive rule over Wano by allowing the factories to pollute the country and the food and water supply leaving most of the country except for the Flower Capital (his territory) and Kaido's territory with untainted food and water supply. He also managed to produce propaganda media to make himself and the Beast Pirates look like heroes after his usurpation of the country. His tactic of propaganda is in the news and taught in the classroom to show Orochi and Kaido as good people. Orochi also set up laws to prohibit any uprising by having the swords and martial arts training forbidden to people in the country. When Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke, Kiku, and Raizo appeared in Wano, Orochi and Kaido's forces tried to capture them but they managed to escape from them. Plot Orochi appears behind shoji doors when an individual tells him that Kumorasaki will be coming to his banquet. Orochi laughs and declares that he will make Kumorasaki be with him. Orochi later had a meeting with CP-0. Orochi remarks that because Doflamingo (the World Government's intermediary) is no longer involved in the trading deals, the World Government now have to come directly to him and Kaido. Orochi demands that the World Government gives him Dr. Vegapunk since he already has warships. One member of CP-0 rejects his demand and Orochi shoots another member knocking their hat off. Orochi says with Kaido by his side he is not afraid of the Celestial Dragons or the Marines. Orochi appears at the Banquet and meets Kumorasaki. He is happy at the banquet and tells everyone that the Fire Festival is next week. He also tells everyone to enjoy themselves at his banquet. Orochi parties with the people at his banquet until he sees Robin emerges. He welcomes her and then Komurasaki gets Orochi's attention. Orochi then tells the people at the banquet that it has been 20 years since Kozuki Oden's death. He tells everyone about Kozuki Toki's prophecy about how nine powerful fighters will emerge 20 years after Oden's death to take vengeance against him and take down Kaido. Unbeknownst to Orochi, most of his underlings do not believe in the prophecy. A girl, Toko, laughed uncontrollably and Orochi became enraged and attempted to kill her with his sword. People tries to tell Orochi she was a child and he ignored them. Komurasaki slaps Orochi and the guests at the banquet demand that she apologizes. Komurasaki refuses and stands in front of Orochi. Enraged at her actions, Orochi transforms into his eight-headed dragon form. Gallery Kurozumi Orochi 1.png|Orochi's first appearance Trivia *Kurozumi Orochi's name 'Orochi' is based on the Japanese mythical creature . Yamata no Orochi is a powerful eight-headed, eight-tailed, serpentine dragon. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Propagandists Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful